Talking with the Nations
by IAmAPrustrian
Summary: Random conversations with the Hetalia characters, probably mostly Prussia, Austria, Norway and Denmark. Prustria and DenNor, hints of GerIta, KongIce and maybe others, I don't know! Updated very frequently (every few days!) :)
1. Chapter 1

Prussia/Me (+ extras...) written to my friend as an email, deal with it people!

E: Hey Prussia, get over here a sec!

P: *whining* Why should I, my awesomeness won't fit in that room!

E: GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

P: *STILL complaining* But why, you only want me to say hi to your friend who is like Roderich the UnAwesome one!

E: YOU TAKE THAT BACK DAMMIT! Besides, I know you love Austria really...

P: What makes you say that?

E: *giggles nervously* Well, I may have snuck round to Roderich's mansion last night...

P: *suspiciously* And...

E: With a camera...

P: You didn't!

E: And heard some stuff...

P: Such as...

E: *hurriedly* You saying "Oh Roderich I love you SOOOOO much!" And other things... Sounded like you were having fun being a uke and Roderich a seme...

P: WHAT THE HELL YOU YAIO FANGIRL! YOU ARE WORSE THAN HUNGARY!

E: My pleasure, though it was yours last night...

P: ...

E: I notice you don't deny it...

P: *panicking* Oi! Specs! Tell this miniature Hungary that I wasn't the Uke last night!

A: I am sorry Gilbert, but I cannot tell lies.

E: *fangirling* OMG A HARRY POTTER QUOTE!

P: WHAT THE HELL PRISS!

A: Now, if you don't mind, I am going to return to my piano, goodnight Gilbert. Oh, and hello Anna, it is a pleasure to meet you.

E: And me? Have I turned into Canada?

A: No, but seeing as Gilbert has pushed you into a wooden chest and closed the lid and sat on it, it is unsurprising that I could not see you.

E: *only just noticing* Oh yeah, I am in a box... Strange I didn't notice that... Prussia, why am I in a box?

P: *defensively* You were annoying me!

A: Gilbert, don't lock people in boxes. Goodbye.

E: *innocently* How was I annoying you?

P: By embarrassing me in front of your friend!

E: How was I embarrassing you! She would probably just squeal and fangirl!

P: Don't argue with the awesome me!

E: I'm not arguing! I'm explaining why I am correct!

P: Don't steal my phrase!

E: Tough, I just did. Anywhooo... I called you over here to get you to say hi to Anna, give her a hug and call her awesome! SO DO SO!

P: *petulantly* Fine... Hi Emily's UnAwesome friend.

E: PROPERLY!

P: *grumbling mutinously* Hi, Anna, you are *cough* not *cough* awesome.

E: I will pretend I didn't hear that... Now give her a hug.

P: *gives Anna a hug* Happy now?!

E: Yes, but you could pop round to Anna's and, how shall I put this, be **hers** for the week...

P: HELL NO!

E: MEIN GOTT YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!

P: I'll take that to mean that I have no choice in the matter...

E: Great! Now we're all happy! *hugs Prussia* sorry, just had to do that!

Please review! I have maple syrup for you if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Duets

* * *

E: Hey Lukas! Do you want to come round mine to play violin duets?

N: I would do, but that Danish idiot broke my bow.

E: Borrow my spare one!

N: No, really, it's fine. Besides, I'm busy.

E: But pleeeeease!

N: No.

E: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

N: God! You are so insistent!

E: So is that a yes?

N: NO! YOU ARE WORSE THAN DENMARK!

E: So, is that a no?

N: Correct.

E: NOOOOOO! *runs away sobbing*

D: Hey guys! Luke; what did you do to make my awesome mini-me cry!

P: DON'T USE THAT WORD! AWESOME IS MY WORD AND ONLY THE AWESOME ME IS ALLOWED TO USE IT!

N: MY NAME IS LUKAS NOT LUKE YOU IMBECILE! A: Alright Gilbert, let's go home.

P: Meh, you're such a pain Priss.

D: Why is she upset?

E: *sniff* Norway won't *sniff* play duets on *sniff* his violin with *sniff* me!

D: Aww, that's harsh man! Norway plays duets with me...

N: Uh, Denmark, you don't play anything...

D: ...in the bedroom...

N: Huh?

D: ...screaming my name!

N: WHAT THE HELL MATTIAS!

D: My lovely little uke! *ruffles Lukas's hair*

N: *growls menacingly*

E: *no traces of tears left* OMG SO CUTE!

N: Oh for the love of...

D: I know right! He is so adorable!

I: My eyes!

N: *freaking out* OMG my little brother saw that! NO! I am such an awful brother! He will be scarred for life! Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God!

H: Jeez... Cool it! Emil's seen it all before! Done it all before too I might add...

L: WHAT THE HELL YOU CHINESE BASTARD I HATE YOUR GUTS!

I: Calm down bro, it's fine!

D: Congrats Emil! Uke or seme?

N: MATTIAS THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE THIS IS MY BABY BROTHER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!

I: Lukas, calm down. Oh, and Mattias, I'm the uke.

N: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN - THIS IS AN ABOMINATION!

E: Overprotective much?!

N: SHUT UP! NO-ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK STUPID FANGIRL!

E: Oh, has this turned into insult a fangirl day? Sorry, I didn't realise!

D: For the love of... Iceland, you and Hong Kong should probably go, Lukas Will get a sore throat if he shouts any more and he'll blame me and I won't get any tonight!

N: WHO SAID YOU WERE GETTING ANY ANYWAY!

D: I did. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Come on Lukas!

N: NO! THAT YAIO FANGIRL FREAK MIGHT FILM US AGAIN!

E: Take it as a compliment that you two are worth filming!

D: I know he is! *grins suggestively at Lukas*

N: *giggles and, foolishly forgetting about the fangirl, runs upstairs after Mattias*

E: DAMN IT! I'M TRAPPED IN A BOX! NO! I MUST FOLLOW AND FILM THEM! *sobbing again* So, does this mean I can't play duets?

P: Kesesesese! My box worked!

* * *

**A/N**

**I will probably be updating this weekly, so bear with me people!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	3. Chapter 3

Locked Up

* * *

E: *really bad imitation of an evil laugh* mwahahaha! I have all of you locked up in my house!

P: Remind me again why the awesome me is trapped in a 15 year old girl's house?

A: I can't believe it! When Germany annexed me at least I could sponge off him: here I have to make my own tea!

N: Oh god, not you again!

E: Prussia, you are locked in my house because I love you, and want you for myself. Apart from Austria, he can share you two as you are my OTP.  
As for you Austria, I may love you too, but you can make your own bloomin' tea!  
And Norway, I am offended. Offended I tell you!

P: I can see why you would love the awesome me, yet that doesn't fully explain why you would tie me to a chair in your house!

E: Oh, *giggles* you noticed the chair!

P: *grits teeth* Yes...

E: You cannot escape!

A: If we were provided tea, I wouldn't care about being here!

E: Really. You wouldn't care about being tied to a chair in an obsessed fangirl's house if tea was provided. How stupid do you get!

A: I just want to save money!

E: For god's sake you Aristocratic Sponge!

A: Hmph! *sticks nose in the air*

E: Hmph to you too.

N: God, stop the arguing, you're giving me a headache.

E: Tough. You are mine! All mine! *evil cackle* Mwahahaha! Austria and Prussia can have each other too but you are all MINE!

N: *whimpering* Save me Mattias!

E: *fangirling again* OMG DENNOR!

N: I thought I was 'all yours', not Denmark's too?

E: You ARE all mine, but I think you two are cute!

N: Right...

E: Anyway, the reason I have brought you all here, to my attic, and tied you up is that one: I love you all and two: talking to you guys gives me FANTASTIC material for a fanfiction! Also, I want to play duets with Lukas. Since he keeps saying no when I ask politely!

N: Of course I do! I'm terrified of you! You are worse than Denmark in a bad mood with his axe in his hand!

E: Which do you think is scary: Russia in a Destroying mood or France in a Flirty mood?

A: France! *shudders*

P: My Awesomeness could beat Russia any day - France.

N: I have to say, France is pretty scary...

E: Kesesesese! Russia wouldn't be happy to know we think so little of him!

P: I've been dragged into too many Prussia/Russia fanfics though! Specs is my one and only!

E: Awwww!

N: *dryly* Fangirl alert...

A: *shudders* Fanfictions... Far too many Austria/France ones...

E: You know, I think Prussia has it worst, what with all the germancest stories!

P: FINALLY! Someone who understands how awful that concept is!

N: Perhaps someone would like to also see that the concept of being TIED to a CHAIR in a FANGIRL'S ATTIC is awful and potentially dangerous.

E: I'm not France, if that's what you're getting at - just because you're all tied up, it doesn't mean I'm going to do anything like that to you! I may THINK it, but that is all I would do. Just think... *starts drooling*

A: So am I going to get my tea or not?

* * *

A/N Chapter 3! This is even more fun to write than I thought!  
If anyone wants to ask a specific question to any of the characters that is locked in my attic (or is in some way related to them e.g. Hungary, Denmark etc.) then leave it in a review and I will answer it.  
I have to say though, my friends have been despairing recently as they had to remind me countless times that all three of these characters mentioned here don't exit in real life. NOOOOOOO!  
And I am still convinced that (when he's not locked in my attic) Norway lives at my friend's house. She sends me emails as if he's speaking! :)  
And I am gonna shut up now, as I am writing this at midnight and my brain is shattered!

Emily Prustrian


	4. Chapter 4

Quick disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, apart from the characters that are locked in my attic...

N: Oi! You don't own us!

E: Shhhhh, Lukas! My parents will hear you!

N: Not until to you admit you don't own us!

E: But... But... But...

N: ADMIT IT!

E: Fine, I don't own Hetalia, even the characters I have locked in my attic. Happy now?

N: Yes.

E: Good. Now shut up and let me write fanfiction.

* * *

E: So, since Mattias came and freed all of you, I have been bored and I wondered if...

N: NO! I Will NOT play duets with you!

E: Dammit! How did you guess what I was going to ask!

N: *_dryly_* I know you too well...

E: But not well enough onhonhon...

N: You've been spending far too much time with France...

E: Well, now you mention it!

N: MATTIAS! COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS CRAZY PERSON!

E: That's harsh!

N: NO, it's just true.

E: *_sulks_* Hmph!

N: You sound like Austria!

E: Hmph!

A: EMILY! WHERE IS MY TEA!

N: Dare I ask?

E: He's staying here because I promised him an everlasting supply of free tea. Just coming Austria darling!

N: God, Austria must love tea...

A: Oh I do!

E: I swear he asks for a new cup of tea every few seconds though.

A: No, just every five minutes or so...

E: Bloody Aristocratic Sponge!

A: Stop calling me that dammit!

E: You sound like Romano!

A: Hmph!

E: *_moaning_* You sound like yourself again.

P: Hi UnAwesome fangirl, I've come to rescue princess Roderich from your evil witch clutches!

A: How thoughtful, but I don't need rescuing, I'm staying here of my own accord because I get free tea here!

E: Ha! In your face sucker!

A: And for your information, I am a man Gilbert, I would have thought you would have know that by now...

E: I think princess is a cute name! It suits you Roderich!

P: Yeah, it does suit him doesn't it!

A: No. And that's the end of the matter.

E: Prissy spoilsport!

A: Hmph!

*_then, ever so coincidentally it could almost have been thought of by a bored fifteen year old sitting backstage at her school talent show, Denmark burst through the door_*

D: Hey Norge, I'm bored.

E: So am I!

D: Why are YOU bored! You've been here talking to these guys whereas I've been stuck at home doing nothing!

N: What do you two expect me to do about you being bored?

D: You could come home and well, I'm not going to say with a yaio fangirl in the room but you get the gist!

E: Lukas won't play duets with me!

D: Oh god not again...

* * *

A/N

Yeah, I'm backstage at the school talent show and, as I was the first act (playing my viola) I have been waiting around for ages! I am just sitting with my feet on a chair, one headphone in (playing Mein Gott), eating candy canes and writing Fanfictions ;)  
It will all be over in 42 minutes...

Emily Prustrian


	5. Chapter 5

Very quick updates guys, I'm STILL backstage as I write this - being the first act may be fun but verdammit it's boring!

* * *

I: Aren't you glad Norway and Denmark decided to go on a 'business trip' to Paris this weekend, Leon!

H: Yes, we had the whole house to ourselves!

I: I didn't mean it like that...

E: Hey guys! I've been spying on you all weekend...

H: ARRRG!

I: WHY DO LEON AND I NEVER GET ANY TIME ALONE!

E: Don't worry, I shall put the film to good use...

I: YOU FILMED IT!

E: ...By showing Norway and making it burn his eyes!

I: NOOOOOOO! DON'T SHOW NORGE!

D: DON'T USE MY NICKNAME FOR HIM!

H: NOOOOOOO! NOW NORWAY WILL HATE ME EVEN MORE!

E: STOP SHOUTING!

* * *

A/N

Just to let you know, in this instance, 'H' is my little sister Hannah (she's 11 and is like Hungary, but without the yaio fascination...). If she was at the talent show, not only would it be a lot more fun, it would also be hilarious as she would blow the audience away - age 11, grade 7 plus cello player. insane at music.

Anyway, enough of the Hannah appreciation rant, on with the story.

(By the way, did I mention that my friend Anna's nickname for Hannah is 'awesome'?)

* * *

E: Hannah, I'm bored.

H: So am I.

P: Hi, Bored.

H: Huh?

E: *_facepalm_* That joke got the first four thousand times I heard it.

H: I'm still bored.

E: Me too.

... *_a few minutes later_* ...

E: Hannah, I'm bored.

H: So am I.

P: NOOOOOOO! THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING ROUND IN CIRCLES; STOP IT NOW!

A: Where's my tea?

* * *

E: Lukas, will you play...

N: NO!

E: But I love you!

D: *_in a persuasive tone of voice_* You know Norge, it would make me really happy if you played duets with my mini-me...

N: Aww, but...

D: Why don't you want to?

N: Well...because...well...I dunno, I just don't want to!

D: Not good enough Norge!

N: FINE! Just let me get my violin!

E: Yay! At last! I'll get my viola!

_#beautiful music#_

_E: Thank you Norway! I love you! Wait, have I said that before?_

_N: Yes, quite a number of times..._

_E: Oh well!_

* * *

A/N

Ahhh! Talent show over - and I am now bouncing off the walls with too much candy cane sugar and happiness! Oh, and walking home singing Christmas songs adds to hyperness (Harry Potter 12 days of Christmas anyone?!)

I can't promise three updates within ten minutes or whatever again, because I am now on xmas holidays, and so will probably have a constant wifi access for the next two weeks and it takes me about an hour to write a DECENT chapter and I will update as I write! Also, I will not put this many Authors note again...

If you have any requests of suggestions for convosations etc. them please review and tell me! :)

Reviewers get Maple Syrup... And a hug from Norway ;D

But NO MORE SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS!

Emily Prustrian


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**In this instance, 'H' stands for Hungary. Merry Christmas guys!**

E: IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE EVE GUYS!  
ISN'T THAT AWESOME!

P: WOOHOO! CHRISTMAS! PRESENTS FOR THE AWESOME ME!

A: Ugh, Christmas. What a waste of money!

N: Before you say anything, no, I will not play Christmas carol duets, nor will I go carol singing with you.

E: Aww, but I LOVE singing carols - they're the best thing about the run up to Christmas!

N: I don't care.

E: But I CAN sing though - *_puffs out chest smugly_* I did the solo for Once in Royal David's City at Church in the carol service!

A: Oh, well done! I did that as a young choir boy!

P: *_muttering_* Prissy aristocrat!

A: Hmph!

N: I don't care! I'm still not going carol singing with you and that's final!

E: But...but...

N: No.

H: I'll go carol singing with you!

E: Yay!

_*Oh frying pan, oh frying pan,_  
_Thy cast iron surface gleaming_  
_Oh frying pan, oh frying pan,_  
_That leavest Prussia screaming _  
_Not only good for cooking eggs,_  
_But also hitting people's heads_  
_Oh frying pan, oh frying pan_  
_Thy cast iron surface gleaming!*_

P: Charming. I'll sing one with you:

_*Hark the herald Gilbirds sing,_  
_Awesome to the Prussian king _  
_Awesome in Prussia, and world wide_  
_Bad touch trio, reconciled_  
_Awesome! All ye nations rise,_  
_Join the awesome: eat mince pies._  
_Hark the herald Gilbirds sing,_  
_Awesome to the Prussian king!*_

A: Arrogant idiot. I know a good song.

_*God rest ye Merry aristocrats,_  
_Grand pianos all you play!_  
_Violins, violas cellos,_  
_Sweet music all the day!_  
_Thou saved us all from Punk Rock's power,_  
_Whilst teens were led astray,_  
_Oh tidings of classical joy,_  
_Classical joy,_  
_Oh tidings of classical joy!*_

E: Yay! I love singing carols! This is so fun! Norway, isn't this fun!

N: No.

E: Yes it is!

H: Let's just sing more songs!

P: Please don't, they'll just be about how you want to hit me with a frying pan!

A: Wow, Gilbert said please!

P: Hey!

E: Guys, cool it! Christmas is a goodwill!

All: SHUT UP!

E: *_sulks_*

N: Just grow up already!

E: *_for some reason happy again_* So, what do you guys want for Christmas?

P: A Gilbird palace!

A: You and that bloody bird! *_snootily_* I want piano music; I would rather like an original manuscript of the Shostakovich Second Piano  
Concerto.

P: Prissy aristocrat...

A: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

P: No. The awesome me takes orders from no-one! From now on, I will do the opposite of what you say!

A: Fine. Say "Prussia is awesome"

P: But, then I have to say that I am NOT awesome!

A: Exactly.

P: No fair!

N: Stop it, both of you! You're acting like children!

E: NO! Don't stop them - it's fun to watch!

A: Hmph!

E: *_changing subject AGAIN, because she is obviously a bored 15 year old sitting writing fanfiction in a cafe whilst her mother talks and sister entertains her Mother's friend's three year old grandchildren_* So Norway, what do you want for Christmas? *_suggestively_* 'Cos I know what I want from you!

N: *_choosing to ignore that last comment_* I don't really know, I would quite like some more Troll Treats I suppose... Or some music for my violin...

E: DUETS!

N: *_hitting his head against the wall_* NO!

E: Carol music?

N: *_whimpering in annoyance_* NO!

E: Dammit! Do you want to know what I want from you?

N: Not really, but I assume I have no choice.

E: *_leaning in and whispering conspiratorially_* A kiss!

N: NO!

E: Meanie!

**A/N**

**Sorry it took a while to update - I had a whole other chapter, where talked about shipping to Roderich and Gilbert. Namely, ships that involved them (Germancest, Aus/Hun, PruCan etc.) but my phone (which I write them on) deleted the whole thing right as i was about to upload it!**  
**I was très cross...**  
**Anyway, here's a Christmas special for you, my lovely readers!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

E: WOOHOO! CHRISTMAS DAY!

N: Excited much?

E: NOT AS MUCH AS MY SISTER!

N: I dread to think what she's like...

E: Kesesesese!

P: Hey! That's my laugh - don't steal it!

A: Prussia; haven't you learnt to share yet?!

P: Buzz off Specs!

A: Hmph!

N: Don't start arguing!

E: Yeah! Season of goodwill and all th... *_gets cushions thrown at her head_*

D: Lets open presents!

E: Yay! *_dives under tree and starts throwing people's presents to them_*

*_tearing of wrapping paper_*

P: Why the hell has Hungary given me a frying pan!

A: Read the label idiot.

P: Calm down! *_looks at label_* I hate her!

E: *_eagerly_* What does it say! What does it say!

P: *_sputtering incoherently_* She...that...I'm going to...

A: *_snatching the label_* To Prussia, have fun hitting yourself in the head since I'm not here to do it for you, love Hungary xx

E: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

D: Hahaha!

A: *_failing to muffel giggles_* Never mind Prussia, she won't be able to see you so she will never know if you don't hit yourself!

N: That little...!

E: What! What!

D: Do you enjoy watching us suffer or something!

E: Yup!

A: What does it say, Norway?

N: *_through gritted teeth_* To Norway, just to let you know, I have cameras in all your rooms, so make sure you keep your nighttime, how shall I say this, INTERESTING. Love Hungary xx

E: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

A: Stupid yaio fangirl...

P: So, Hungary is spying on us lot, what did she get you?

E: A camera, with a note saying "Do me proud! Love Hungary xx"

A: Oh for the love of... Give me that camera, I'm confiscating it.

E: No! It's mine!

D: *_shaking a parcel_* I wonder what this one is? It's from France.

P: Oooo! Interesting!

N: *_opening present_* Ah...

D: Oh...

A: God...

P: *_holding up a set of cool headphones_* Hahaha! I got a decent present!

E: They all got dodgy stuff! It looks like Hungary and France collaborated on presents! Use his present and she films them doing so!

D: Just no!

E: Anyway, what's England given you?

A: *_picking up present_* Tea, probably. He did that last year.

N: And the year before...

D: And the year before that...

P: *_ripping off paper_* And this year too!

N: *_dryly_* What a surprise...

E: Anyway, open your presents from each other!

A: *_rushing off_* I'll have to go fetch mine, it wouldn't fit under the tree!

N: *_opening his gift from Denmark_* Oh cool! More Billy Goat Gruff nibbles for Troll and violin music!

D: An axe-sharpening kit; thanks Norge!

E: Open mine Lukas!

N: *_opening it suspiciously_* Carol duets; seriously?

E: Yeah! It's awesome: listen!

*_Hark! The herald hairclips sing,_  
_Glory to my violin!_  
_King of all things nationwide, Annoying Danes must all abide. _  
_Hark! The herald hairclips sing,_  
_Glory to my violin._*

N: Charming. I'm not singing it with you. End of.

E: Meanie!

A: *_coming back in with a MASSIVE present_* Here you go Gil!

P: Awesome! Here's yours.

A: *_opening it carefully_* Oh! The piano music I wanted! I love you Gilbert! *_kisses him_*

P: No problem Roddy! *_opens his_* Wow! A palace for Gilbird! Awesome! This must have cost a fortune! Thank you so much! I love you with all my heart!

A: *_touched by his display of affection_* No worries Gil, it may have cost a lot, and I may complain about money a lot, but nothing is going to stop me getting the love of my life what he wants for Christmas!

P: *_genuinely moved_* I love you so much Roderich! *_kisses him deeply_*

E: *_looking up from where she has filmed the whole thing on her camera_* So freaking cute!

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas guys! Yeah, I had to put that bit of fluff in there at the end, consider it an adorable Christmas present!**

**And full credit to my friend Anna for the Norway carol - it's awesome (like you)!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	8. Chapter 8

E: Hey guys, I had this awesome idea when I was bored – you wanna hear it?

N: Not really, no.

D: What is it? It can't be as awesome as me though!

E: I thought that we should let the lovely people who read this ask you all questions!

I: WHAT! People read this without any of us knowing! What if they also spy on what me and Leon spend our evenings doing!

N: Dare I ask what that is exactly?

H: I wouldn't if I was you Lukas…

N: *_taking deep breaths to calm himself down_* Fine! I won't ask!

D: Hey, has anyone seen Gil or Roderich?

I: Oh, I heard them upstairs, in their bedroom.

D: Ah.

E: *_fangirling_* OMGWHERE'SMYCAMERA!

H: Anyway, about the questions?

E: *_calming down_* Oh yeah! Anyway, my friend Anna, or multicultureiskey, wanted to know what you lot think of the NorIce fandom?

N: PLEASE tell me I heard you wrong! NORICE! But…but.. that's me and my baby brother Emil!

I: Just no. That is just wrong. And Lukas, I am NOT a BABY

N: *_just realising something_* AND WHO IS THE UKE!

E: The clue's in the name - NORICE - Emil's the uke

N: WHAT! MY BABY BROTHER IS A UKE!

I: Uh, Lukas, I already am?

N: Yeah, but that's different!

H: Lukas being a seme is what disturbes me...

N: Hey! What's that meant to mean!

D: Anyway, I don't like NorIce - Norge is mine!

N: Emmi, cover your ears! Do not listen to this appalling idea!

D: *_glaring at Emily_* How dare you upset my Norgie like this! *_pulling Norway to him_* There there, Emily was only joking!

E: I actually wasn't - some people ship NorIce!

N: Just no, NO!

D: Norgie, calm down. You are having hysterics! Stop it STOP IT! *_starts having hysterics himself_*

E: Oh for the love of all things holy...

H: Emil... Hey, Emil? Oh god! *_starts hyperventilating because, guess what? Iceland is hyperventilating_*

I: *_hyperventilating_*

N: *_hyperventilating_*

D: *_hyperventilating_*

H: *_hyperventilating_*

E: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY IS EVERYBODY PANICKING! *_you guessed it, she starts hyperventilating too_*

* * *

**A/N**

**So yeah, in answer to your question Anna, they don't like NorIce. At all. But, I know you ship DenNor and KongIce so it's fine.**

**Oh, and I don't mean to offend you if you like NorIce, I just hate it as I think it's incest.**

**Remember, if you have even the smallest thing you want to ask a character (even if they are not mentioned, I will work them in here somehow) PLEASE message me or stick it in a comment! If no-one does I will be really sad so pleeeeeease! You don't want me to be sad do you *bats eyelashes and makes puppydog eyes***_Yes I do_ **Shut up Lukas, I know you hate** **me!** _You got that right..._ **Aaaaanyway! Review or PM to ask the characters questions!**

**Now if you excuse me, I have some hyperventilating nations to calm down and some spying on Prussia and Austria to do! Bye!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	9. Chapter 9

E: Okay, now that our hyperventilating dominos have calmed down, we can continue. Today's question is for Germany and Prussia. Hey, Germany, can you go get your brother, he's harassing Austria who's trying to play the piano.

G: GILBERT!

P: *_appearing at the door_* what do you want West?

G: Get in here and stop annoying Roderich.

P: *_grumbling_* Fine!

E: Anyway, today's question is from RunningWithNorthernWolves, who wants to know what you and Prussia think of the Holy Roman Empire Theory.

G: What's that?

P: Oh, you mean the theory that...

E: That your darling brother used to be the Holy Roman Empire when he was a child? Yeah. That one.

G: WHAT! I THINK I WOULD KNOW IF I USED TO BE A DIFFERENT COUNTRY!

E: Ah, but the whole point is that you DID die when you were Holy Roman Empire but, like your brother, you survived dissolution and were reincarnated as the Germany we all know and love today!

P: Well, I'm not sure, I mean, I suppose it could be possible...

E: I mean, they look so similar! Blonde hair, blue eyes…

P: Mmmmm…

G: *_suddenly angry_* STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I AM NOT HERE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE HAD JUST TOLD YOU THAT YOU USED TO BE A DIFFERENT NATION! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL KNOWING THAT YOU USED TO LEAD A WHOLE DIFFERENT LIFE WHICH YOU CAN REMEMBER NOTHING OF! ASK YOURSELVES THAT!

P: Look, We're sorry Ludwig, we are only speculating; you may be nothing to do with Holy Rome but think: you look ever so similar, you both have similar personalities and *_suddenly realizing something_* Lud, when you first met Italy, you said you thought you had met someone similar before, yet you couldn't place where. You don't think you remembered him from when he was younger do you?

G: *_calmer after his outburst_* Maybe, I mean, I thought he was an annoying pain but I always felt drawn to him I suppose…

E: Hang on! Didn't you say you found an old deck brush one day in your attic and Italy burst into tears when you went to throw it away?

G: *_thinking back_* Yeah, I remember, he was inconsolable and wouldn't say why!

P: Do you remember putting that brush there?

G: No, I think Italy could have brought it with him when he moved in; it was with an old pasta machine and a child's maid dress…

E: Chibitalia…

P: Oh yeah! *_turning to shout out the door_* Hey, Roderich – com here a sec!

A: *_appearing at the door_* You hollered for me?

P: *_not noticing the narked tone of voice_* When Italy worked at your house, what did he used to wear?

A: Umm, I think it was a green and white dress… Similar to the one Hungary wore.

P: West, what colour was the dress?

G: *solemnly* Green and white…

E: So, if Italy put all that stuff there, he must have got the deck brush back from Holy Rome when he died, meaning that he would not have survived dissolution. Are you sure you can't remember anything at all!

G: Well, that Valentine's day when he gave me roses, I asked him if he had had a First Love, and he said he did once…

E: Well that was presumably Holy Rome, and when he said used to, it was because he had died… You don't think he suspects that you were Holy Rome, and gave you the roses to jog your memory do you?

G: Perhaps, and then the brush would also be there to try and jog my memory, and Feli made such a fuss because he thought all hope was lost and that I would never remember my past self.

P: Quite likely. So we all think that Holy Roman Empire Theory is true, and that he died, giving Italy a chance to retrieve the dress and brush, and was reincarnated as Germany. I for one can see similar traits between you as a baby Lud, and Holy Rome when he was alive.

E: Wow. So all this is probably why Italy has always so attached to Germany,- and why he never leaves his side, in case he vanishes like Holy Rome did and leaves him alone again!

G: Do you reckon it's the reason Romano hates me – because he hates that I abandoned his brother, whether I meant to or not!

P: Maybe, though Toni tells me that Romano hates everyone, so don't stress over it!

E: Anyway, let's all hope that next time's question doesn't stir up so many memories! *_whispering conspiratorially_* Actually, I thought it was good, but this lot are 'Emotionally Drained' so yeah.

**A/N**

**If you have any other deep questions, let me know them guys! ***_**evil laugh**_*** Also, I happen to know what other questions have been asked so far and I will have fun writing the next one even if it may be a little short… PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! I won't bite! Now I'm off to do some obsessive fangirling over some head cannons I found earlier (some of which kinda feature in this story – they're on my Tumblr: cheerycherrycandy).**

**Emily Prustrian**


	10. Chapter 10

E: Hey guys! Really quick update written at 11:45 for you to welcome in the new year! I've got all the nations round my house for a party, and lets just say that some are enjoying themselves more than others!

P: *_off his face_* Wooooo! 'appy new year guys! Wan' some beer?

E: You know I can't! I've told you five times already – I am FIFTEEN!

P: I drunk when I was fifteen, with Francis and 'tonio.!

G: You didn't tell me at the time bruder…

P: Course I didn't West! You were my lil baby bro! You still are!

G: That may be the case Gil, but I also happen to be taller than you, so I wouldn't call me your 'Little baby' brother.

P: *_swigging on his beer and becoming even more spectacularly drunk_* Whatever West!

E: Anyway, lets go find Aust… *Italy races past, shrieking* Woah! Italy! Guys, who spiked Italy's drink!

P: Guilty as charged…

G: Why! He'll be insufferable later! He won't leave me alone!

P: Precisely!

*Meanwhile*

D: Norgie! Come and dance!

N: I told you, I. Don't. Dance.

D: *pulling him to his feet* Now you do!

*Over in the corner*

I: …

H: …

*In fact, nothing much, just Emil and Leon being their normal teenage selves*

*Hang on, who is that crazy dancing person… Austria?!*

A: WooHoo! Paaartaaay!

P: Kesesesesesesesese! I spiked his tea with Ivan's vodka!

I: DOITSU! COME AND DANCE!

G: Gil, what have you done!

P: Kesesesesesesese! Happy New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**  
**Yeah, I'm starting with an Author's note. So shoot me.**

**I felt it was time to address a few questions in comments:**

**1. multicultureiskey: "What does Prussia think about PurDen"**

**Yeah, I'm on it, I'll put it with that shipping chapter that got deleted when I get round to retyping it**

**2. acetomboywhovian: "Can you take pictures of Prussia and Austria making out so I can post them on the biggest Hetalia community on Google"**

**Pictures are on my Tumblr...**

**3. multicultureiskey: "What does Prussia think about New Prussia?"**

**You again? I need to do a bit of googling first, and I have been too busy making a cover for this story (check it out guys XD)**

**4. Tomoya-chan**

**Oh, is Norway yours? I was under the impression that he lived at my friend's house since I often get emails from her address, but written by Lukas.**

**5. platinum-topaz:**

**Hello Casey.**

**6. multicultureiskey:**

**Oh for the love of... I can't complain about you reviewing each chapter, I do it to annoy you too! You. Are. 14: you should NOT be drunk (or even tipsy!)!**

**7. Ally Louelle:**

**Sorry! I don't live near Sacramento - wrong continent I'm afraid! (I'm from the UK)**

**Franada... Very cute, and will be included in a conversation... I kinda ship it, but I probably prefer FrUk (having said that, if I was reading a UsUk fanfic, I would jolly well hope that Franada would be a pairing...)**

**VERY sorry it I have wasted your time, have Prussia and Austria's reactions to finding me with a camera as a sorry gift!**

* * *

A: What's that squealing noise Gil?

P: I dunno, just kiss me verdammt!

A: Wait, I can hear humming now!

E: *_hidden under bed and humming Kiss Me ~Aishiteru~_*

P: Oh yeah, it's that song with the animation of us dancing!

* * *

**INTERJECTION**  
**I would like to point out that this is the best video EVER and I watched it non stop for over half an hour when I found it. Here endeth my mini-rant.**

* * *

A: I know the one, you learnt the steps to it...

P: So? Dancing is awesome!

A: You didn't have that opinion when I tried to teach you the Viennese Waltz!

P: Yeah, but that's prissy aristocrat dancing! Even if it was funny seeing you dance the female part!

A: *_snootily_* I knew you wouldn't dance at all if you had to be the female, so I let you be the male part to get you to dance at all! It was plain common sense! Something you seem to lack!

P: Hey! I have common sense!

E: *_talking to myself - cos I can_* Neither of them have enough common sense to realise the humming is coming from under their bed!

A: Well, your common sense has yet to show itself in front of me and therefore I find little evidence that it exists at all.

P: You doubt my awesomeness?

E: *_camera shutter sound_* Damn! I left the camera sound on!

A: *_looking over edge of bed_* Oh you little... Prussia, can you please remove this yaio fangirl?

P: OUT! And Austria darling, your common sense appears to have failed you. What are we wearing?

A: Well, we're not...

P: *_butting in_* Exactly.

A: Crap.

P: My sentence exactly.

A & P: OUT!

E: Fine, fine, I'm going! *_at the door, spins on her heel to take a few last photos of Austria and Prussia who, by now have regained enough common sense to cover themselves with the bedsheets_*

* * *

**A/N**

**Pictures are on my Tumblr (mostly not mine I'm afraid!)**  
**And seriously, go check that video out. Now.**

* * *

**Why are you still here? Go check it out!**

* * *

**NOW!**

* * *

**Or I'll set Casey on you with her spikey compass.**

* * *

**Which hurts by the way.**

* * *

**She is part Belarus (and part Prussia so she hates Prustria as our lovely multicultureiskey is Austria but still!).**

* * *

**Do you WANT to get hurt or something?**

* * *

**Fine. Link to it is on my profile, lazy people...**

* * *

**Byeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Chapter 12

E: Hey guys! You know we had that conversation about shipping the other day?  
P: What, the one where Roddy caught Hungary listening in outside the door with a nosebleed afterwards?  
E: Did he? I'm honestly not surprised. Was it the Frustria ship that got her all worked up?  
P: Probably...  
E: Anyway! I have purposely only brought you two along today because I think that if Lukas hears the word 'ship' one more time he may go insane; hearing about NorIce scared him enough without him needing to know that people ship his boyfriend and Prussia!  
A: What the hell! Hands off my Ice Princess - Gil is mine!  
E: Woah! Possessive Austria! What has happened to the world?  
P: ...  
A: *_embarrassed by his outburst_* Prussia? Are you okay?  
P: *_incredulously_* Ice. Princess.  
A: *_blushing profusely_* Yeah, well, you know, it's after your hair!  
P: Oh well, if you want a cute nickname about your hair...  
A: *_butting in quickly_* Don't mention Mariazelle!  
P: Chill Specs! I wasn't going to! My Mahogany Beauty!  
A: *_giggles like a teenage schooling_* Oh Gil!  
E: My eyes!  
P: You know you love it really!  
E: Fair point. So Austria, I take it you hate PruDen?  
A: No shit Sherlock.  
E: *_fangirling_* The aristocrat swore! The aristocrat swore! The aristocrat...  
P: Are you permanently on crack or something?  
E: No, I am just a bit cuckoo!  
A: *_muttering to himself_* You got that right...  
E: INSULTING! Anyway, so Prussia, what do you think of PruDen?  
P: Just like, totally no way! He is like, totally just a drinking buddy!  
E: Uh, Prussia, are you sure that the 'P' that represents your name doesn't stand for Poland?  
P: What? NOOOOOOO! I'VE TURNED INTO FELIKS! HELP! *_runs off over a cartoon horizon. Don't ask, that's just what my mind just pictured_*  
A: Calm down Gil, I'm sure it was just the shock that made you act like that.  
P: *_somehow back again; screw consistency_* Yeah, probably.  
E: So, we've been talking for *_checks phone thing which says the approximate reading time_* 1 minute and 26 seconds and have covered one ship *_buries head in hands_* I'm gonna be here all night!  
A: Well, we will quicker now.  
E: Good. Then I may be able to show the lovely readers this tonight!  
P: What ship's next?  
E: *_evil grin_* Germancest!  
A and P: JUST NO!  
E: It is quite cute, but you are brothers, which is just wrong. If you weren't brothers, I would ship it. But Prustria is still better!  
A: Good. 'Cos Germancest 'ain't happening anytime soon!  
E: Personally, I would be more concerned it someone supported Itacest - that is just creepy!  
P: Any kinda destroys my brother's relationship  
A: It's nice to know you care!  
E: AHHH! CARING PRUSSIA! SO CUTE!  
A and P: *_facepalm_*  
E: Hey!  
A: And please don't go and ask Feli what he thinks of Itacest, he would be scarred for life!  
E: I wasn't going to! I'm not THAT heartless!  
P: Oh really?  
E: Hmph! Since this has turned into insulting me AGAIN, I am going to stop this here; we'll do the other ships involving you to another day!  
A and P: NOOOOOOO!

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's quite short, but I figured you would prefer to have a short update rather than wait for a marginally longer one. Just to let you know, I may be updating slower as if next week because school starts again :( and I have science exams :(**  
**Grrrrrrr!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	13. Chapter 13

E: Hi! So, I was bored and decided to come and talk to you guys again – you pleased about that?

N: No.

E: Awwww, you know you love me really Norgie!

N: I don't, and don't call me that.

D: How come, you let me call you that!

N: *_blushing_* Th…that's different!

E: *_patronisingly_* Of course it is…

N: Hmph!

E: *_laughing_* You sound like Austria!

A: Hmph!

P: I'm joining in too! Hmph!

E: Hehehe! Hmph!

D: Hmph!

P: Hmph!

E, D and P: Hmph!

E: This is fun! Hmph! Lukas, join in!

N: No. Goodbye.

D: You're no fun Norgie, hmph!

E, D and P: Hmph!

A: Just stop it already! Hmph!

E, D and P: Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!

A: Stop it! Hmph!

E, D and P: HMPH!

A: STOP IT! HMPH!

E, D and P: HMPH! HMPH! HMPH!

A: FINE! GOODBYE! GILBERT, YOUR FIVE CENTIMETERS ISN'T GETTING ANY TONIGHT!

P: WHAT! RODDY, NO, YOU CAN'T! AND MEIN AWESOME FIVE METRES IS INSULTED!

*_Denmark sneaks out_*

A: Tough. You should have thought of that before you started taking the mickey out of me!

P: *_grovelling_* Please, I'll do anything!

A: No.

P: *_falling onto his knees_* Please! Anything! I'll even let you top!

A: Tempting, but no. You're obviously not sorry enough!

P: *_crying now_* PLEASE! I'M SORRY RODERICH! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!

E: You know, the phrase taking the mickey comes from...

A and P: SHUT UP!

E: *_what do you expect; fangirling_* AAAIIII! YOU AGREE ON SOMETHING EVEN WHEN ARGUING! AAAIIII!

P: You know what Priss? Being in a room with you all evening denying mein awesome five metres would be preferable to staying with the yaio freak!

A: Just agreeing with me won't make me forgive you; you're still not getting any!

P: Sheiße! It's true though!

*_they continue bickering as they leave_*

E: Aww man!

~*_~Two minutes later~_*~

*_disturbing noises coming from upstairs..._*

*_Oh, Roderich... Sheiße! Why did I let you top!_*

E: *_poking a camera round the door_* Kesesesese!

**A/N**

**Yeah, another short one, I know. It would have been longer but I didn't get any done at lunch because (and I am talking to you, Anna and Casey) I spent the whole of it either fangirling, being kept waiting in classrooms (Anna...) or watching all my friends pass round a certain person's (you again Anna) ipod with an extract from her newest chapter of Fire and Ice (seriously, go check it out) that will apparently kill me AND I HAVE TO WAIT TILL FRIDAY TO READ IT! And that was (apart from the first bit) all one sentence. *****_tries to say it our loud_***** Okay, that's hard.**

**CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS! TRY AND READ THAT AND SEE HOW YOU GET ON! TELL ME IN REVIEWS! ;)**

**(And is that a shameful beg for reviews? Quite probably...)**

**Oh, and this would have been updated yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me go on to the manage stories page! It did it the other day with the traffic stats page.**

**And hello Princess Roderich - I know you are reading this ;)**

**Emily Prustrian**


	14. Chapter 14

*_Norway sneaks into the room, trying to keep his head down and not looking at anyone_*

E: Uh, Lukas, are you wearing eyeliner?!

N: *_still not looking up_* No! Why would I!

E: Don't lie.

N: *_sheepishly_* Yeah I am, Arthur's dragging me to see The Cockroaches or something. They're a Russian punk band or something...

E: Oh! My friend loves them! But that doesn't explain the eyeliner, or the girl's jacket you're wearing... Even if they do make you look sexy!

N: *_blushing adorably_* Arthur said I would be the odd one out if I didn't wear punk clothes!

E: You should wear them more often! You look awesome!

N: Uh, thanks?

E: But, dare I ask why you are going with Arthur in the first place?

N: Oh, all three of us 'Magic Trio' were going to go, you know, a reunion kind of thing, but Romania bailed on us - something about getting beaten up by Hungary again...

E: WOOHOO! Go Hungary!

N: I don't see why it couldn't be a band from one of our countries though...

E: *_is now looking at Lukas in eyeliner again and practically drooling_* Huh?! Did you just say something?

N: *_looking scared by the look on Emily's face_* Uh... I... *_Emily subconsciously moves closer_* What do you want?!

E: *_realizing she is almost on Lukas's lap and choosing to ignore that fact_* You.

N: *_even more scared than before_* Uh... Well...

E: *_moving even closer_* Did I mention you look sexy in eyeliner?

N: *_blushing again_* Uh... Yes...

E: Cos you do...

N: *_whose face is the colour of Prussia's eyes (or Romania's, if we ARE talking about the magic trio, but Prussia is the most awesome!)_* Don't hurt me!

E: *_genuinely confused_* Why would I do that?

* * *

*_a few minutes later_*

* * *

E: LUKAS! I DREW A PICTURE OF YOU IN EYELINER, ONE OF YOU AS A PUNK AND MY FRIEND MADE YOU INTO A MEGA PUNK IN ANOTHER! AREN'T THEY COOL!

N: The eyeliner one's okay I suppose...

E: AAAIIII! YOU LIKE MY DRAWINGS!

N: Some of them are okay...

E: AAAIIII!

N: Oh for the love of...

E: Did I mention you look sexy in eyeliner?

N: *_you guessed it, blushing again_* Yes, quite a few times actually...

E: Cos you do...

N: Please! Someone! Get me out of here!

* * *

**A/N**

**I don't MEAN to torture Lukas - I love him! He is just adorably sensitive! This conversation was based on a few my friend and I had the other night, so full credit to multicultureiskey for the awesome image of Lukas at a punk concert in eyeliner and her clothes! And yet again, I am under the impression that Lukas lives at her house - my reasons why: He borrowed her eyeliner; he borrowed her t-shirt, jacket and converses; he writes in emails to me (he read Hummingbird recently and was stuttering in emails as he tried not to cry!); and her email signature is often "Lukas Bondevik" or "Anna [her surname which I won't mention for her safety - the internet can be a big bad place!] and Lukas Bondevik". Lukas lives at her house, end of. I'll shut up now.**

**This is my chapter 14, as a thank you for posting yours Anna! (though I want to kill you - HOW DARE YOU MAKE ****THE CHARACTER WITH MY NAME MARRY THE GNOME!)**

**Emily Prustrian**


	15. Chapter 15

E: I haven't spoken to you guys in almost a week! So I will make up for it by asking you annoying questions until you scream in annoyance!

N: Please don't.

D: I agree with Norge!

A: So do I.

P: I can make Specs scream without annoying him!

A: _*blushing furiously* _Shut up Gilbert!

P: Aww! Is mein Prinzessin embarrassed about loving mein awesome five metres?

A: Shut it Kaliningrad!

P: _*seething*_ You… You…

E: Ha! The 'Awesome' Prussia is speechless!

D: Good one Roderich!

N: That was a bit harsh…

P: Matt! You're supposed to be my friend!

E: Anyway! Back to my irritating questions!

A: I thought you'd forgotten about that…

E: No I hadn't, and stop trying to change the subject to my rather scatty mind! And Denmark, _*who looks up from kissing Norway*_ distracting me my making me fangirl won't work either!

D: Pokkers!

E: Anyway, I thought that to embarrass you all I should make you write down on a piece of paper the stupidest thing you have done in your whole life, and then I will try to guess which of you wrote it!

A: And you think that will be fun because?

E: It will be. For me.

N: But you're not the rest of us.

D: Fine, we'll do it!

P: _*grumbling*_ He called me Kaliningrad…

A: Look, I'm sorry! Just humour the idiot!

P: _*petulantly*_

E: So, here's some paper, write down the stupidest thing you have ever done. And NO comparing notes!

D: Damn!

_*all scribbling furiously*_

E: So, you done? Put them in here _*holds out a top hat that has appeared out of nowhere*_

_*everyone puts their paper in the hat*_

E:_ *pulling out a neatly folded one and opening it, laughs at the cursive handwriting; then pulls out a messy one with ink blots* _Hang on! You have written the same thing! I assume that you wrote this neat one Roderich and you this messy one Gilbert?

_*Austria and Prussia nod silently, blushing for a reason that I know but you don't yet Kesesesese*_

E: _*opens the other two as well* _And these say the same thing too! My plan to embarrass you in front of everyone has failed since you have all written the same adorable thing!_ *looks at all of the blushing nations* _So there is no need to say what you've written out loud?

Readers and other people fed up with my rambling: YES THERE IS! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IS SAYS!

E: _*teasingly* _You know, I could just ask you to review if you want the answer…

R: NOOOOOOOOO!

E: Okay, I'll be nice! You sure you wanna know?

R: YES!

E: Fine! They all wrote…

A: _*interrupting*_ You know, I don't think they need to know, let's just go. It's your birthday tomorrow Prussia, you don't want to be tired.

E: YOU WILL STAY HERE FOR JUST A FEW SECONDS LONGER! They all wrote _'Falling in love'_ on their paper, how sweet is that!

_*bright red countries all start edging towards the door*_

E: Bye Guys!

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have science exams next week so I haven't had much time for writing: I have been putting a lot of effort into my first proper fanfic (it's gonna be called Love's Last Embrace and it's a tragedy fic ^ ^. Keep an eye on my profile…) and one for Awesome Day tomorrow (aka Prussia's birthday).**

**Enjoy your Norway hairgrip Anna! (though why I gave it to you the first time I saw you after you made the character in your story based on me marry the person I hate I don't know!)**

**See you guys soon!**

**Emily Prustrian**


	16. Chapter 16

E: I haven't spoken to you guys in ages! Almost a fortnight! Did you miss me?

N: No.

E: Hey! I missed you!

N: That's because you are a crazy obsessed fangirl.

E: And proud of it. Your point?

N: That you need to get a life.

E: I have a life! You need to get a sense of humor!

N: I have one, only you are too dense to pick up on it!

E: I will have you know that I am in fact rather intelligent! I just find it fun to be crazy at times!

N: You have yet to show your intelligence in front of me.

E: I wasn't likened to the country of Greece for nothing you know!

N: Yes, but you are also far too similar to Denmark for comfort.

E: Hence the reason the wonderful Multicultureiskey made me Emilie, Denmark's mother, in her story!

N: However, one thing you keep failing to realize is that we exist only in anime and manga, and apparently in your imagination, as you are talking to us!

E: YOU LIVE AT ANNA'S HOUSE! DO NOT LIE TO ME!

N: *_facepalming_* No I don't, or I would have come to school with her one day.

E: *_distraught_* YOU DO LIVE THERE!

N: Fine. I live at your friend's house. Happy now?

E: *_insanely happy again_* OMG YOU DO? COME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! PLEASE! *_at Lukas's scornful look_* PLEEEEEEEEEASE!

N: *_giving the person who, until now, had been trying and failing to break up another argument between Austria and Prussia, a dig in the ribs_* Anko! You're taking me out on a date tomorrow, aren't you?

D: *_confused_* Am I?

N: *_giving him a meaningful look_* Yes you are.

E: Come the day after then!

N: I'm busy then.

E: The day after that!

N: That's a Saturday.

E: The next Monday!

N: Busy.

E: *_extremely exasperated now_* The day after that then!

N: Then too.

E: ARRRGGG! YOU'RE AVOIDING ME ON PURPOSE!

N: Quite probably...

P: Now now Norway, let's not be mean to he poor fangirl...

E: Thank you!

P: It's not their fault that their brains are full of fluff!

E: Hey!

A: Can anyone round here do anything without starting an argument!

I: Leon and I never argue...

N: You know I hate that Chinese kid! You are too young to be having such 'relationships'!

I: I am old enough to make my own decisions! It's not my fault you aren't able to let anyone else have any fun!

A: I am going to leave before I get dragged into an argument too!

E: I know! Let's go to the music room and play this awesome piece I heard on an old cassette of my Mum's!

A: Ah! Someone else who likes cassettes! I long for the good old days of gramophones...

E: I love cassettes! I remembered when I was doing homework the other day that my Mum used to have an old cassette with some people she knew playing the 'Ski Sunday' theme, and I found it and played it, but because cassettes can't skip tracks, I listened to the whole thing, and found this lovely piece: the Standchen Serenade by Schubert. It's beautiful!

A: Ah! That piece is lovely! That's the best thing about cassettes, it makes you appreciate every track rather than certain ones! I've got the music upstairs, lets go and play it!

P: Specs, do you ever talk about anything other than that bloody piano!

A: I will have you know that classical music is far more cultured than that death-metal junk you listen to!

P: I resent that! I appreciate classical music too - I play the flute remember!

E: *_sighing to herself_* So much for escaping the arguing! *_goes to walk upstairs_*

Some-Random-Person-I-Dont-Know-Who: Oi! Fangirl! Where do you think you're going! I have a bone to pick with you: what happened to those pictures you took of us the other day - have you deleted them yet?

E: No! They're so cute!

Random-Person-Again: Tough! They could get into Hungary's hands! Then what would we do!

E: Uh... I may have already sent her a copy...

I-Cant-Be-Bothered-To-Work-Out-Who: You little...

*_argument ensues_*

* * *

**A/N**  
**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! School has been très hectic... Turns out our science exams were only the tip of the iceberg... Anyway, Ch 1 of my proper fanfic, Love's Last Embrace, is out now! Prustria awesomeness...**

**Emily Prustrian**


	17. Chapter 17

E: Hi! Today we will be joined by Mein Awesome Schwester Hannah! Isn't that awesome!

N: No. She's a mini-Hungary.

E: But without the yaio fascination. Put her and me together, and you basically have Hungary herself!

A: Dear God, please never let those two merge into one!

E: Anyway, she was doing Romeo and Juliette in her year 7 English class, and so when I said "what shall I write?" replied "Slushy romance stuff", but I decided that it would be more fun for her to ask you all questions! Cool huh!

All: NOOOOOOO!

E: Take it away sis!

H: I'll start nice: Hungary, how many frying pans do you own?

Hungary: Only one, but I take it everywhere with me!

P: Yeah, but it freaking hurts! *_rubs side of head_*

Hungary: God came to me in a dream and showed me how to use a frying pan to its full advantage!

E: Didn't you say that in your Hattefutte Parade?

Hungary: Yep!

H: Okay, and Denmark, do you have any pets?

D: I have a really cute kitten! It's almost as cute as Norgie!

H: KITTENSARESOCUTE!

P: No prizes for guessing why she gets on with her half Greece sister...

H: Lastly, Norway: what's with the hairgrip?

N: Hey! Don't insult it! Mathias gave it to me. *_smiles adoringly at Denmark_*

E and Hungary: OMG-CUTE-WHERE'S-MY-CAMERA!

N: For the love of...

H: Austria, *_who visibly sinks further into his chair_* do you play the cello?

A: *_looking very relieved_* Yes, I do, do you play or something?

E: *_butting in_* Yes, she does! She got 140 in her grade 7 and is studying grade 8!

A: You seem to take great pride in your sister's achievements...

E: Yeah I do!

H: I can speak for myself you know.

E: Yeah, but I can brag about your awesomeness and then you sound like an awesome person, I sound like a proud big sis AND people know about your achievements without the risk of it sounding like you are showing off! It's a cleverly thought of plan!

H: Which you undoubtedly just thought of just now.

E: You know me too well...

H: Lukas... You know you play the violin...

N: NO! I WILL NOT PLAY DUETS WITH YOU!

H: I wasn't going to ask that!

N: Oh thank goodness!

H: I was going to ask if we could play a string trio!

N: NO! YOU'RE AS BAD AS YOUR SISTER!

**A/N**

**I know it's short, but hey! And as a thank you for her shout-out in her story, I shall do the same to her: go read Fire and Ice by Multicultureiskey. It's awesome.**

**See you guys soon!**

**Emily Prustrian**


End file.
